


Densen

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Allergies, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Ça veut dire quoi, Kei ? C’est rhume de foins, c’est seulement le printemps, je ne suis pas contagieux ! »
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Densen

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Densen**

**(Allergie)**

Yabu éternuit.

Il prit un mouchoir, en se tamponnant le nez.

Le temps d’aller à le jeter, et il éternuit autre fois.

Il répéta la même opération, mais l’énième éternuent lui fait comprendre qu’aurait été un cycle infini, puis il décida de mettre la boîte de kleenex à côtés du canapé du salon, ou il était assis, et d’attendre que le destin suivrait son cours.

Quand Kei retourna à la maison, il le trouva à peu près dans ces conditions.

Il resta ferme dans le salon pour quelques seconds, à le fixer avec la tête inclinée.

« Kota... qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » il demanda enfin, mal à l’aise.

« Rhume de foins, je pense. » répondit le plus vieux, avec d’une voix nasale et comme s’il lui coupa le souffle.

S’allongea sur le canapé, en portant une main dans le front et en regardant son copain avec de l’air implorante. « Je croie que je vais mourir, Kei-chan ! Fait quelque chose, je t’en prie ! » il l’implora, éploré.

Inoo souffla légèrement, sans lui répondre.

Ensuite il se dirigea vers la salle des bains avec de l’air déterminé, et quand il retourna Yabu ne put pas se focaliser bien sur ce qu’il avait dans les bras.

Il s’assit, à temps pour voir son copain le lancer un masque.

« Mets-le. » il lui dit, expéditif, en commençant à pulvériser désinfectant autour de lui.

Kota le regarda stupéfait, en se relevant, prêt à protester, mais le plus jeune leva une main pour le faire taire avant qu’il commençât à parler.

« Arrête ! Ne t’approche pas à plus d’un mètre de distance, Kota. On ne sait jamais. » il lui dit, avec un sourire bienveillant que, de l’avis de l’autre, détonnait avec ses actions.

« Ça veut dire quoi, Kei ? C’est rhume de foins, c’est seulement le printemps, je ne suis pas contagieux ! »

Inoo leva un sourcil, et Kota fut sûr que s’il eût oser s’approcher il lui aurait donné une tape dans le dos.

« Sûr, chéri. Et je suis sûr que les Espagnols aussi dissent ça aux natifs américains en parlant de la variole. » il lui répondit, en faisant une expression contrariée quand le plus vieux éternuit pour la énième fois.

« Kei... ce n’est pas infectieux. Ce n’est pas une maladie, et c’est ne pas un virus. C’est seulement une allergie, au nom du ciel, ne sois pas mélodramatique ! » il essaya encore de le convaincre, en échouant lamentablement.

Cette nuit, dans le canapé et couvert par un drap, avec mouchoirs pour la vie sur la table basse, Kota n’arrêta pas d’éternuer pour un moment.

Kei était en sécurité dans la chambre, la porte bien fermée, et le plus vieux était sûr qu’il l’aurait scellée pour lui empêcher incursions nocturnes.

Yabu soupira, en espérant de guérir bientôt.

Il ne voulait pas que Kei, en s’informant en réseau, décidât que fût meilleure le mettre en quarantaine pour endiguer la contagion.


End file.
